The need exists for an inexpensive, easy-to-use winch and pulley system to facilitate the lifting and moving of heavy objects by a single individual, and which may be adopted to a variety of installations. Crane or hoist systems currently used in buildings are generally not adaptable for use in vehicles or trailers. Gantry cranes require hard, level surfaces and are not suitable for use in a vehicle. Girder cranes also require a building's structure and cannot be adapted for vehicle use. Furthermore, these systems are often expensive to install.
A winch and pulley system installable on a vehicle or trailer would obviate the need to accommodate the use of heavy tow motors. For example, the floor structure of current semi tractor-trailers must be designed to withstand loading by tow motors. This need would be eliminated if the trailer contained its own hoist system. Also, tow motor use would be reduced, adding safety to the workplace. A truck having a self-contained winch and pulley system could allow a single driver to pick-up and deliver heavier packages than is currently possible. Also, the system could be used to secure loads during transport.